Puella Magi Mami Magica: Another Chance at Life
by HikariIzumi thelightfountai027
Summary: I...want to live...more than anything else Mami Tomoe was a normal 14-year old girl when she became a magical girl. After a tragic accident left her orphaned and critically wounded, she approached by the mysterious Kyubey. The magical creature offers her a wish, but as a price. She, alone, must battle evil and despair as a magical girl. Will Mami be able to fufil her destiny?
1. Another Chance at Life Part 1

It was a nice sunny evening. The clouds lazily floated around the azure sky. The river shone brilliantly, reflecting the sun's light with it's living waters. Outside my window I could see cars zooming by, too much in a hurry to appreciate the lovely canvas outside.

A voice from the front reached my ears, "How was school, Mami?"

Looking back at me through the rearview mirror with gentle eyes was my mother.

She was a kind and beautiful woman, who would listen to whatever I had to say with an open mind, and an even more open heart. Her most distinguishable feature were her eyes. They gave a warm feeling to anyone she looked at.

"I enjoyed it alot! I was given high marks by the teacher today. I also get along well with the girls in my class."

My mother giggled, "Really? Well you are a very amiable girl!"

"We might even be friends soon!"

_Friends…_ the thought of it made me smile a bit.

"That's great! We're very happy for you, Mami." A different voice, this one came from behind the wheel.

The voice belonged to my father, who was focusing on driving.

He didn't look at me directly, but I'm sure he would have been smiling at me. My father was a business executive for a big corporation. He was very handsome and good with people. He provided for us the best he could. And despite his busy schedule, he would always set aside time for Mom and me.

"Listen…." my mother started. "I know it must have been hard. It was hard for all of us at first."

My father finished her thought. "Mami, we want to thank you for bearing with us."

My parents and I moved back to Mitakihara from Italy several months ago. The provincial city had been on the map for quite a long time, but due to it's location and resources, the small town had recently developed into a bustling metropolis. As business grew in Mitakihara, new skyscrapers and other architectural wonders were built to accommodate them. When my dad's corporation opened a branch near the town's waterfront, they offered to make him the head of it. It was an offer we really couldn't refuse. So we packed our bags, and boarded the next train heading to Mitakihara.

I shook my head "It's fine, I really appreciate how blessed we are to have this opportunity."

My mother turned her head towards me and began to grin. "Mami, you're such a good girl..." She glanced at my dad, then back to me. "You deserve a reward."

"A reward…?" I responded, my eyes widened.

My father nodded slightly, still keeping his eyes on the road. "Your support has made this transition much easier for me and your mother. It's the least we could do for our wonderful daughter."

_I couldn't have done it without such wonderful parents…_

"So what is it? The gift I mean..."

My mother beamed with excitement, as if she were the one receiving the gift. "It's something you've had your eye on for quite a while..."

My father hushed her. "You'll give it away..." My mother quickly covered her mouth like a talkative schoolgirl who had just let the name of her crush slip out.

_Too late. I knew exactly what they got me._

Earlier that week, I had been dropping hints towards a special teapot. This particular pot was made out of delicate, yet sturdy porcelain and was adorned with tiny painted flowers. My parents must have finally noticed my gaze wandering towards that same display window.

"I was just teasing her..." My mother pouted, her arms crossed in protest.

I don't know how I developed my fascination with tea. I guess it was a habit. Everyday after school, I would watch my mother prepare tea for my exhausted father. One day, I offered to help her. She showed me everything she knew; how to boil the water, measure the tea leaves, and pour properly. Ever since then, I'd been having daily tea parties with my parents.

My father let out an exasperated sigh, leaving my mother's face a shade of sheepish scarlet.

If we weren't in the car, my mother would probably punch him in the arm. In response he'd kiss her on the cheek, only worsening the problem. They'd fight often, but every time they did, they reconciled, looking more in love with each other as the days passed. My parents' interactions with each other were better than any romantic comedy I've seen. They were far from perfect parents. I was far from a perfect daughter. We were far from a perfect family. Nonetheless, I considered them, and our time together as dear as life itself.

Though I awaited my gift with great enthusiasm, the days' events took their toll on me. My eyelids became heavy and I started to yawn.

My mother turned back to me. "Mami, go ahead and take a nap. We'll be home before you know it." She flashed her trademark wink before facing the front.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting the vibrations of the road and the hum of the engine lull me to a deep slumber. I sighed as my mind wandered off into the world of dreams...

_Wonderful parents...great friends at school... I hope this happiness will continue forever..._

…

…

It would be the last good dream in a very long time. Because what happened after would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.


	2. Another Chance at Life Part 2

I awoke to a shooting headache. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and bright. I shielded the blinding light to discern my surroundings.

The windshield and the windows on the driver's side were shattered, leaving the interior blanketed in broken glass. Cold afternoon air flowed in through the openings, causing me to shiver.

Through the busted windshield, I saw that we were facing the bridge. In the rear view mirror however, was the blue expanse of the water and sky. Our car was now hanging on the bridge, with the rear sticking towards river's body.

In front seats of me were two motionless figures, still in their seatbelts. Blood started to drip from their seats and onto the carpet floor.

"Mother….Father…. are you ok….?" I called out, gasping for air.

No response.

"Mother….?"

Nothing from her.

"Father!?"

Silence.

I started to panic.

My mother and father. The two people closest to me, lay still and quietly in their seats . I reached my hand out, as if to grab them, but my parents were just out of my grasp. I needed a sign, just something to know that they were alright. A sentence, a word, breathing would have reassured me.

_I have to get reach them. I need too…_

I motioned my hand downwards in order to unbuckle the seatbelt when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. When I looked down, I found the cause.

The car's seatbelt, meant to protect me, was lodged deep into my abdomen. The warm sticky blood flowed from the wound and formed a puddle on my seat, stained my skirt and soaked my legs. I winced as I touched my stomach, the sensations of pain were like nothing I had ever experienced in my life.

My hands trembled as I unfastened the belt. The safety device zoomed back into place, dragging itself across the open cut.

I screamed in agony, tears flowing down my cheek for I could not take the excruciating pain. I started to breathe heavily, hoping the pain would stop.

The two bodies in the front lay as stiff and silent as before.

That's when I knew that they weren't waking up.

_Mom….Dad… I'm so sorry..._

I closed my eyes and sobbed softly, the bitter tears dampened my neck.

_Please….I don't want to die….._

Thoughts, memories, and dreams filled my head.

Activities, holidays, and celebrations I would miss.

Things I wanted to do with my life.

Friends that I would share my happiness with.

It was too soon. I wasn't ready.

_Please….God…. I can't die…. I'm scared…_

I pleaded with all my might

_"Mami…. you won't have to die y'know"_

My eyes shot open. The feline figure was sitting on the dashboard, everything but it's eyes were concealed by darkness.

"Dying so soon would just be such a waste, wouldn't it?" it carelessly swayed its tail.

I stared at the creature in awe. A talking cat. It must have been some hallucination caused by the blood loss.

"Even if you were to escape from this vehicle in time, you'd surely die of your injuries. But with my help Mami Tomoe, you can change all of this misfortune."

I reached my hand out to him, ignoring the weakness in my limbs.

I finally spoke. "You…. can save me? Are you a fairy? My guardian angel? Or are you perhaps the grim reaper?"

The cat's response was straightforward. "If you are referring to the religious definition of gods and angels, then I can neither prove nor disprove the existence of such beings. But I do get the term "fairy" quite a bit. You may call me Kyubey."

I could feel the gravity in the car shift backwards. I braced the seat and continued to look at Kyubey. He continued his speech.

"I, myself am helpless to save you. But if you were to form a contract with me and become a magical girl, that would be a completely different story," his eyes were fixated in my direction

"A m-magical girl?" I spat out.

_Like in cartoons?_

"A fighter of witches, they are rewarded for their services with a single wish"

_A wish..._

Creaking noises could be heard from all around the car. My whole world started to roll back along with the car. Kyubey sat, unfazed by the vehicle's motion.

"It would be wise to make your decision soon..."

I gasped for breath.

"Just let me live!"

The cat watched as I choked out the words.

"I don't care what it is! "

The cold air chapped my lips.

"I'll do anything!"

The creaking grew louder with the clash of concrete and steel.

"Please…"

My pleas faded into whimpers.

"I just don't want to die…."

The answer had been obvious.

The glowing eyes bobbed slowly, as if expecting my desperation.

"If that is the case….Mami Tomoe.. What is the wish that will make your Soul Gem shine?"

The pull of gravity weighed down on me. Looking past Kyubey, I could no longer see the road, nor the other cars. Only the sky.

"I w-wish…."

My life depended on it.

My vision started to fail and my limbs ceased function.

The car was now falling. The car's dive into the river, like my life, was now measured by seconds.

My head received a rush of adrenaline and my lips were finally able to make out the words.

"I wish-...!"

…..

….

….

The sound of water splashing could be heard nearly a mile away.

Only an hour ago, a family of three were driving on a bridge heading towards their home.

The father, swerved in order to avoid a car driving on the wrong side of the road. Instead, the family's car was hit by a semi truck on the opposite lane. The family's car was knocked into the guardrail, breaking it. After hanging on the bridge for five minutes, the vehicle was plunged into Mitakihara River. The mother and father's bodies were recovered from their watery grave. Autopsy reports show that they died on impact.

They left behind their only daughter, who survived miraculously unharmed.

_"Mami Tomoe…. The contract is successful. Your wish has overcome entropy. This is your destiny…. accept it and release your newfound power to the world!"_


	3. Soul Gems?

I took a sip of my tea and looked at the small docile creature in front of me. His fluffy white fur and feline body reminded me of the many stuffed animals I kept in my room. His beady red eyes looked at me with curiosity, watching my movements carefully. It was as if my sipping, eating, and sighing were all alien to him.

A week had passed since the funeral. It was a small reception, the attendees were me and some of my father's associates from work.

As we had no family members, my parents left their assets and funds to me. I was able to use my inheritance to pay the rent and support myself. Admittedly, it would have been more reasonable to find a way to invest it, but I had no idea how. Trusting some stranger to handle my parent's wealth seemed too suspect. For the time being, I could at least support myself through high school…

"So I'm a magical girl now," I finally broke the silence. "What does that entail?

Kyubey nodded "As a magical girl, it would be your duty to battle witches."

"Witches….. like with a hat and broomstick?"

"No, while these creatures share the same name, they don't resemble your paradigm at all." His voice showed traces of exasperation.

"Oh… I'm sorry..." I smiled, my face a bit warm from embarrassment.

"Magical girls are born from wishes, Witches by curses. One spreads hope, while the other grief. One cannot exist without the other. It's akin to your concept of "Yin and Yang"..."

I sat in silence and took another sip .

_Complete opposites._ I thought to myself as the warm drink washed my throat.

He continued with his explanation "Since they are invisible to normal people, it's easier for them to cause chaos."

_Will I really have to fight one of those things…?_

I reached into my pocket and pulled a yellow gem from my pocket. It shone brilliantly even in the brightly lit room.

"When I first formed this contract, you told me to keep this on me at all times..." I stared at it in awe, "What is it?"

Kyubey's ears perked up, "Ah! Your Soul Gem!"

He walked across the table and examined it, "A Soul Gem is the proof of your contract, and is a magical girl's source of power."

"So it's very important then…." I raised the gem. "What would happen were I to lose it…?"

He paused, "The Soul Gem is what allows a magical girl to transform and fight witches."

Transform…?

He paused again, a bit longer this time "In the event that you should lose your Soul Gem, then you would cease all function as a magical girl."

"Oh, so I would be unable to fight back against the witches." my grip on the jewel tightened.

"Yes, if your body and your Soul Gem were to separate, then you would be completely defenseless" He warned. "I cannot stress how important it is to keep it close."

I started to cautiously put the gem back into my pocket when the furry white house guest stopped me.

"There is a more efficient way of carrying your Soul Gem."

I took it back out and looked at him.

"What do you mean, Kyubey?"

He put his paw on the Soul Gem and sighed.

"Pockets are unreliable, they can have holes, they get cluttered, and the Soul Gem could fall out at anytime."

I gasped, "You're right...! To think I could make such a silly mistake…."

"Many magical girls prefer to keep the gem in the form of jewelry."

"Like a ring?"

"Yes, that will do, it'll keep your Soul Gem from slipping off while performing mundane tasks"

I thought to myself and asked "How do I do it then, turning the gem into a ring?"

Kyubey explained "Envision the ring exactly as you see fit, then focus to turn that vision into reality."

"I see…." I sighed, still doubting myself, "I'll do my best."

I cupped the gem into my hands and closed my eyes.

_A ring…. a pretty ring….silver and shining, like the gem._ I thought to myself.

I concentrated on the image of a ring, how it would look, and how it would fit around my finger.

A warm sensation, I could see the light flow through the cracks of my eyelids.

When I opened my eyes. The gem was wrapped delicately around my finger, bound by majestic silver.

"Good job, this way, it'll be harder to lose it" Kyubey congratulated me. "Pretty soon, you'll be ready for your very first witch hunt!"

I stared at the bottom of my tea cup…

_The rifle….._

"Yeah…. my own witch hunt..." I nodded. My nervous hands caused my cup to tremble.

Kyubey tilted his head, causing the the hanging appendages in his ear to sway, "By the way, Mami….."

I continued to look down, expecting his question.,

"...If there is only two of us..." He motioned to his left .

He motioned to his right, "Why did you prepare two extra cups?"

….

I looked to both sides of Kyubey, each with it's own tea cup. The tea inside the cups was lukewarm from no one drinking it.

I answered his question with a smile.

"For Mother and Father. It is tea time…."


	4. Lunch with an Unlikely Friend

The first day of school since the accident was exhausting. Since word spread like wildfire, my classmates became wary of my existence. Gossipy students would approach me for their daily servings of dirt, all under the pretense of "checking up" on me. Other students just avoided me altogether, preferring the bliss of ignorance.

_"Poor dear, it must be tough to lose your parents."_

_"Ohhhh Tomoe-san, I feel so bad for you."_

_"If you need to talk about what happened, I'm here for you."_

The false pity and the awkward silence were equally exasperating to me.

But I continued to smile.

When homeroom started, the teacher directed the class' attention in my direction.

"We are blessed to have Tomoe-san back with us, she is coming back to school after a period of academic leave." His face became serious. "I cannot divulge details, and I suggest that you respect her privacy."

Too late. Despite my teacher's good intentions, entire room already knew me as "that girl whose parents died on the bridge."

The rest of my classes were no more comfortable than the last.

_Why do people have to act so weird to me now? I'm still a human being. Why can't you just treat me normally?_ My head started to throb.

But I continued to smile.

Please, don't misinterpret me. It's not that I was still emotionally affected by the accident. In fact, the opposite was true. I had completely recovered physically and emotionally. It was the fact that these people continued to dwell on what happened to me. It was annoying. So annoying.

But I continued to smile.

It was then the ringing in my skull was drowned by the ringing of the lunch bell.

Grabbing my lunch, I climbed the stairs leading to the school's roof. I was alone at last, free from the prying eyes of my peers.

It was a vast rooftop, whose pure white reminded me of a cathedral. The tall pointy office buildings, the oblong house, and the rectangular shops, all painted on a vibrant blue back drop. From the rooftop, you could see a great view of the city with all of it's shapes and textures.

Today's lunch was tuna onigiri, made and packed by myself. My mother taught me how to cook the rice perfectly and the proper filling technique.

_"I'm teaching you now, because you are starting to become a big girl."_ She would give me a light pat on the back, _"One day, I won't be around to make you lunches all the time!"_

I guess we both didn't know how at the time, how correct right she would be.

I took a bite, and looked down at the box. Everything I did in the kitchen was almost perfectly the same to Mother's techniques. I measured the salt by the very grain, and stood by the pot as it boiled. Despite my efforts, I found that while my food had the same taste as the lunch made for me, there was something lacking.

Something that couldn't be replaced by all the herbs and spices in the world.

"I knew someday, you'd stop making lunches for me," my grin started to give, "But did it have to be this soon?"

I sat in silence.

"I don't believe it's a common human practice to be talking to food, Mami." Kyubey curled around my feet, breaking my concentration. I almost stepped on the little guy when I jumped up.

"Kyubey?! Where did you come from!?" I regained my composure and balanced the tipping lunch on my lap.

The white cat responded by looking up at me playfully. "Was I interrupting?"

"Did anyone see you on the way here?" I whispered, ignoring his question.

"No," He made what seemed like a smile "Only you can see me! Pretty cool right?"

It seems awfully convenient that he can't be seen by other people. It would pose a problem if he were to be captured and dissected by scientists. The poor thing is too cute for an operating table.

I nodded vigorously, "It's quite astounding! Are there any other powers that you can show me?"

_"Like this?"_ It was then that Kyubey's voice echoed inside of my head.

I shuddered in disbelief. Cupping my ears, I looked to my left and right, hoping to see where the sound came from

_What…. was that?_

And to my astonishment, he actually responded.

_"People refer to this power as 'telepathy' in your language,"_

I was a bit unnerved by this. Kyubey could really reach into my head and read my thoughts.

Did that mean that he saw what I was thinking back there?

Is it possible for him to read my mind at any time?

If he could conceal himself, communicate through thought, and grant wishes, what else is he capable of?

It was best not to think about it…

"The first day back from school," Kyubey spoke once more "Was it to your liking?"

"It was like any other day at school," I lied through my teeth.

"Well, then in the end, it was all worth it." He rose up and began to walk away. "If that is all, then I won't trouble you further.."

Why was here here now? Was he really just checking on me?

I had a feeling that there was something I needed to ask him. And that the reason for this visit, was because of it.

"Kyubey," I blurted out ""There is one thing….."

The cat paused

"How will I know when I need to face a witch?"

He made no movements

"I need to know, so I can prepare."

"A magical girl must always be prepared to fight a witch," Kyubey finally responded.

"At any time?"

"At any time." he answered instantaneously. "Witches rarely rest, and while they are reclusive for the most time, you shouldn't put it above them to strike at a moment's notice."

I froze, terrified of the implications of that statement.

"A-And... when one does show up?" I forced the words

"I could tell you what to do, but ultimately it's up to you to defeat the witch," his words were less than comforting.

"I see..."

Sensing my discomfort, Kyubey turned back towards me.

"You won't be completely alone, I'll be there too." he assured "It's one of my jobs after all."

As I began to wonder what other jobs a small invisible cat might have, the familiar school bell called me back.

"Witches don't have lives, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't," The small cat started to walk towards the railing, "It is what you wished for, right?"

I nodded back at him, but then had an idea.

_Kyubey?_ I thought out loud, half expecting a response.

Again, he paused. _"Yes Mami?"_

I had never thought a conversation through thoughts possible. But here I was now.

_Would you mind coming to class with me?_

The creature hesitated before responding, _"Any particular reason?"_

_No, but since no one can see you,it shouldn't be a problem, right?_

"_I see, if that is what you wish."_ he scurried up to my feet and climbed up to my shoulder. _"Shall we be off then?"_

Heading towards the door, I asked, _Kyubey, are we friends?_

_"I suppose so,"_ was his answer, _"Though I think you might want friends in your own species."_

_"I do….."_ I grinned

_"But I guess this is a start."_


	5. Wishful Thinking

The rest of the day of school was easier to swallow. The initial buzz caused by my return had died down a bit, and I was finally able to have a relatively normal school day.

Relatively, as normal as a girl with a telepathic cat sidekick can experience.

This magic being, Kyubey had wrapped around my neck during arithmetic class. He such made a nice scarf, it was such a shame no one could see him.

During the last period of school, Kyubey excused himself. He mentioned that he had work to do, and that he would catch up with me in an hour.

When the day was finally over, I down the steps of the school building.

I had survived the first day.

It seemed like such a relief. With the sun setting, I adjusted my school bag and….

Wait.

I looked down and found that I was not carrying anything on my shoulders.

"Oh….My" I sighed in sincere disappointment.

My day was just starting to turn around for the better too.

I hid my shame as I made it through the crowd of people trying to get out.

The inside of the building was emptier, but saw students of different clubs scurrying about.

Our school's design is often described as modern in its appearance by its faculty and staff. As the bustling Japanese city of the future, Mitakihara had to have schools and facilities that complimented its innovative vision.

I pass the Calligraphy Club room on the way to the stairs, and spy the Track Team outside the window.

While I have always been active in clubs, that was a long time ago, before the accident. Now, I'm more of a "Go Home Club" type of person. I often get club invitations between classes from my friends.

"Tomoe-san! Now that you're back, please come back to Cooking Club! It's just not the same without your skill!"

"Tomoe-senpai! Tea Ceremony Club needs you back!"

"You need to return to the Literary Club! You can't leave me with these manga reading otaku!"

"Do you want to join the Light Music Club?"

Was I really that popular? I didn't think there was anything special about me that made my attendance required for anyone's success.

But I do admit, I did enjoy the praise and flattery.

Maybe this will be the day that I will actually rejoin. Once that happens, I'll have a "normal school life" _once again._

Motivation rushes to my head like a typhoon.

_After I grab my bag, I'll go to the bulletin right away. I'll try all of them out if I have to. _

These thoughts swirl around to me as I arrive at my classroom.

The classroom walls themselves were transparent. Each wall was essentially a giant glass window. While it indeed give the impression of a more advanced school, it certainly made staring off into nothing become extremely awkward if some random person walking outside the classroom were to make eye contact with you. Not that happened to me ever.

Peering into the wall, I find my bag right where I left it. Fortunately, the door was still unlocked, allowing me to walk in and grab my things.

Walking out of classroom, I feel something rub the edge of my ankle. I look down to find Kyubey gazing back at me.

"Ah Kyubey!" I greet him. "Are you done with your errand?"

"Mami!" he sounded rather distressed, "I've been looking for you!"

His tone catches me off guard.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, very." He pattered around impatiently, "I've detected malicious magic."

"Like a witch?"

"Exactly"

Sighing to myself, I followed Kyubey down the stairs.

I guess clubs will have to wait, at least for today.


	6. Transformation

I had followed followed Kyubey as fast as I could. It was rather difficult to keep up with him. He seemed to have a limitless amount of energy, only stopping at corners to let me catch up.

"Ah...ah..." I panted.

He turned his head coyly, "Am I too fast, Mami Tomoe? Perhaps I should move a bit slower."

I puffed indignantly at his insensitive comment.

Note to self, eat less cake.

We passed through the shopping center. During the afternoon, the grey sidewalks were adorned with people going about their mundane business.

The sight of a fatigued middle school girl jogging through the relatively peaceful scene did turn some heads. My face turned bright red as I spied the lecherous leering of loitering boys, and the sympathetic glances of grocery toting housewives. Students enjoying free time, people dining out, and workers assign to advertise on the streets, all looking at me. Though I could avert my eyes, my ears could still pick up their judgement.

"Oh, poor girl..."

"Do you think she's late for something?"

"I'd like a piece of that bounce!"

"Hahaha! Mori-senpai you bastard!"

"Is that Mami Tomoe?"

"She's in my class, I wonder where the fire is...?"

"Such a strange person..."

The voices, even the nice ones, did nothing to relieve my insecurity.

The experience easily made it on my list of "Most Embarrassing Things to Happen to Mami Tomoe."

After quite a bit of running, we arrived in the Business District. I knew the place rather well, for this is where my dad worked before the accident. Many people who work in the district end up living within a walking distance of their work. The working life was a hard one indeed.

Waking up early, going to work all day, and then sleeping late.

I'm not sure how anyone could live day to day life like that.

I plopped myself on the nearest bench, and caught my breath. Below me, Kyubey had stopped running also.

"Did you lose the trail?"

He continued to look around. "The large signature has vanished."

"Meaning?"

"The witch has left the area, it's hiding somewhere else."

"Huh?!" I gasped.

Was I too slow to respond? If I hadn't forgotten my bag, or dawdled about, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I had ran faster, I could have caught it.

"Whatever it is, it's gone dormant for now." He hopped onto the bench and sat next to me.

"Dormant?" I inquired.

He looked up at me and blinked. I still need getting used to those eyes.

"Witches are shy and reclusive in nature, they hide in their barriers. They usually hide in places where they can feed on people's despair. Abandoned buildings, dark alleys, places where it would be easy for people with negative emotions to simply gather disappear from the world."

Kyubey had a gift for making the most serious or sensitive topics sound mundane.

I shivered at the thought. "That's horrible..."

"That is the nature of witches, and it is your nature, as a magical girl to hunt them down." his tone remained unchanged.

The more I learn about witches and magical girls, the more uneasy I feel about it. But it's better that I learn now, than to pay for it later.

"Kyubey, I believe that you mentioned transforming." I hunched over, having caught my breath.

"Transforming into your magical girl form unlocks your true power, enabling you to fight the witches head on." He stared at my ring.

"Oh, so like in anime where I put on a costume?"

"I'm not sure what you mean..."

"Never mind... but what will I look like?"

He gazed upwards. "It depends. The form a magical girl takes is an amalgam of her emotions and desires, a collage of her psyche. As every girl is different, so is the form she takes."

"That so?" I looked at the sky along with him. "I'm not even sure what I'm feeling right now."

"You'll know when the situation calls for it. It's an instinctive reaction. In time, it will be just as natural a function as walking."

"I see..." I continued to admire the view.

It's funny how vision is, looking up at the orange sky, the buildings seem to hover over you. This, coupled with the lazy clouds crawling across made a calming scene. In fact, so calming, I almost missed the figure hobbling dangerously close to the edge of a roof.

When I realized what I was just seeing, I popped up from my seat and ran towards the building.

The structure was the headquarters of some old corporation that was bought out by a bigger company. It had now become an abandoned hunk of steel and concrete, and was scheduled for demolition. There was no good reason for her to be on the roof.

As I closed the distance, the figure on the roof became a bit more recognizable. A woman, most likely in her 20s, had climbed over the railing and leaned over the edge, hanging only by her arms.

What was I supposed to do?

Help was too far away, and she looked like she was about to jump. The roof was probably several stories high. I'd never get there on time. There was no saving her. No way to change her fate.

I froze. The most I could do was to watch helplessly as she let go of the railing and plummeted to her death.

"Oh my." Kyubey stood next to me, his eyes fixated on the woman

Helpless. That's exactly how I felt when I first met Kyubey. My parents and I were going to die in that car, either sooner or later. Either we would have drowned, or died from our injuries.

We were beyond saving. But something happened.

The small cat next to me gave me a second chance.

He changed my fate.

_Why can't I do the same for someone else?_

With that, I raised my arms to the sky, as if to catch the falling victim.

I knew that at the speed she was falling, and my position under her, I might injure myself. It was an insane thing to do; I was terrified of what was going to happen.

But something had sparked inside of me, something that kept me standing firm.

It was my desire.

It filled my heart with fire and my limbs the strength to carry me.

At this moment, there was nothing I desired more than to save this woman.

That's when the ring on my right hand flashed a blinding flare.


	7. Believing in Justice: Part 1

..

There was no thud, no cracking of bones, or splattering of meat against the concrete. Strangely, what I did hear was the sound of fabric being unraveled.

I opened my eyes. There was no sticky warm blood, no body to send to the morgue.

Instead, the unconscious woman descended slowly in my arms, suspended by a web of yellow ribbon.

I gently laid her on the grass. The woman's breast heaved up and down slowly. As a precaution, I checked her vitals the same way they taught in health class. Putting my finger on her wrist, I counted the beats. She was going to be fine.

I exhaled in relief.

"Good job!," Kyubey pounced onto my shoulder, "You were able to transform after all!"

_Transform? Now that you mention it…_

I looked at my hands.

_I don't recall ever putting on gloves. In fact…_

I looked lower.

_What am I wearing?!_

My school uniform was nowhere to be seen. And in it's place, I was wearing some sort of extravagant cosplay.

"Why don't you take a closer look, Mami?" he leaped down from my shoulder and ran over to the glass window.

I stood up and approached the dusty glass. The blouse was the color of fresh cream, and was held together by a golden ribbon. Suspended by my shoulders, the chocolate corset had leather straps that fastened to my belly. The ruffled skirt was a dirty yellow and widened the appearance of my hips. My regular tights changed into elegant pinstriped thigh highs; my white pumps replaced by black and gold knee-high cowboy boots. My hair was adorned by a flower shaped hair clip, with what I could assume was my soul gem in the center. On my head, was a puffy mocha beret adorned by a milky white feather.

"Is this to your liking?" asked Kyubey.

I twirled around in front of the mirror, being sure to take in every detail of my new form. It was a most flattering outfit. The design itself was very western, and was reminiscent of European musketeers. The dress emanated an aura that was not only graceful, but powerful. Was this who I was inside? Could someone as plain and useless like me be as beautiful and strong as the girl looking back at me? In this dress, nothing seemed out of my reach and anything was possible. The feeling was almost intoxicating. So, in summary, if you are asking if I like the dress...

"Yes," I replied with a smile, "I love it."

I looked down at the soul that I had just saved. She would be fine for the time being.

It made my blood boil at first, the thought of wasting a life by throwing it off a building. It was only through a magic wish that I was still breathing. How dare she casually discard something so precious?

I furrowed my brow in disgust. She was only a stranger to me, but I resented this woman more than I should have.

Looking at the woman's face, I noticed her swollen eyes and damp cheeks. To even consider something this awful, she must have been through so much pain.

My heart started to soften for her. What could make death an appealing option?  
>"Just as I thought," Kyubey interrupted my thoughts, "a Witch's Kiss."<p>

He directed to the marking on her neck. It was ornate and intricate, like a fancy tattoo. Did this imprint lead her to this place?

"This mark made her jump off the building?" I asked.

Kyubey replied with a nod, "Yes, and no."

That helps.

"A witch's magic does bring out latent negative feelings from their victims. But it cannot amplify what is not there. Every human has some hidden sorrow they keep hidden away." he explained while grooming himself.

He paused, _"You would know, wouldn't you, Mami Tomoe?" _

I made a small gasp. My mind drifted towards my mother and my father.

So jumping off the building was at least partly her desire.

What made your heart anguish, Miss? Was it a broken heart? Or perhaps the stress of the adult world?

Kyubey hopped over to the entrance. "There's evil magic coming from inside."

Evil Magic? How could that be?

"Didn't the witch leave?"

"Yes, but there is some residual magic. Some of the witch's familiars must have been left behind." Kyubey blinked.

"What are those? Familiars, I mean."

"Familiars are lesser to witches and are tasked with maintaining and defending witch barriers."

Thought so.

"People would be hurt if we left them alone then."

"Yes, that is true Mami,"

Of course.

He looked over to me, "I'm guessing you're going inside?"

Do I really have a choice?

"I don't really want to," I gulped, "but it's as you said, it's something I have to do."

The inside was as dirty and decrepit as you would expect from an abandoned building. The floor was littered with broken glass and rubble. I walked slowly, the sound of crunching resonated from under my boots and reverberated across the hall. The air was cold and static, devoid of any life. I climbed the rusty stairs up to the next floor. I wandered through the large empty halls, terrified of what might crawl from the shadows.

"We're getting close," the magic cat assured. Having Kyubey sitting on my shoulder helped ease the tension, but not enough to alleviate the goosebumps forming on my limbs.

The scenery started to change gradually. The rectangular halls became squares, rhombuses and trapezoids. The messy floor became disconcertingly neat. The walls seemed to breathe, narrowing and widening without any sense of flow.

When I looked back to mark my progress, I found that the path behind me was identical to the one in front of me. There was no trace of the derelict, yet concrete structure from before.

There was no turning back.

As I continued, my surroundings grew more surreal. The path began to twist and shift, almost as if reality itself was shifting. The walls were now adorned with antique windows and faceless portraits with moustaches. Thorny roses bloomed from the floor cracks while painted butterflies danced in the air. Along surfaces there messages inscribed in an unfamiliar runic alphabet. Perhaps these were messages from the witch herself.

It was then that I began to doubt my own sanity. Was this a dream? Or is it a nightmare?

I came across a room filled with strange creatures. They resembled dwarfs with tiny moustaches. With a head of cotton and trousers made of butterfly wings, they tended to the blood red roses. They toiled joyously to a constant rhythm, trimming the thorns and watering the roots.

_"Be careful Mami," _Kyubey's voice rang inside of my head, "_There are too many familiars here for you to handle_."  
>These things were the familiars? They seemed too involved in their own work to hurt a fly. I guess dangerous things can be deceptively cute too.<p>

I tiptoed across the room, careful to keep my steps as quiet as possible. Every stride felt like an eternity. The room itself was a wide, vacant chamber with no hiding places. The familiars continued to trim the roses.

I took a step. The sound of scissors echoed, getting stronger and distorted with every snip. Snip. Snip.

I took another step. The grinding of metal against metal started to invade my ears, and eventually, my mind. Snip. Snip.

I took another. The snipping increased, becoming more rapid and maddening. Snip. Snip.

Another. It would not stop. Snip. Snip.

Another. It would not relent. Snip. Snip.

It would not subside Snip. Snip.

It would continue. Snip. Snip.

Until. Snip. Snip.

It. Snip.

Consumed. Snip.

ME. Snip. Snip.

WHOLE. Snip. Snip. Snip. Snip

It was then that I had finally reached the end of the room. I had reached the stairs leading into the next corridor. My stomach churned, and my vision wavered. Leaning against the wall, I held my pounding head.

"_A witch's magic has negative effects on human physical and mental health," _Kyubey disclosed, "_as a magical girl, you naturally resist these ailments."_

That was me being resistant? What if I wasn't a magical girl just then?

"_Give it a few more runs, and all of this will feel normal."_

"Ah... of course.."

I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what normal is at this point.

After collecting myself, I climbed the painted stairs. Everything in this place resembled an art museum come to life. The colors swirled and melded together. They were in both in constant harmony, and in constant dissonance with each other.

As I ascended to the top of the stairs I came across another familiar. This one was a grotesque wad of flesh and fur. It hovered with the help of it's mismatched butterfly wings.

"_Mami wait-!"_

I froze in place. But it was too late, my footsteps had drawn the familiar's attention. The creature halted its patrol and opened its eyes. It had almost six eyes on it's moustached face, each a different size and shape, all of them glaring at me. It blinked several of it's eyes in surprise, before ringing an alarm. Though it had no bell, the flying monster made a loud chime.

"_It's alerting the others!" _Kyubey exclaimed. "_Run!"_

He didn't have to tell me that twice. I turned and darted in the other direction.

Upon entering the previous room, I encountered the gardening familiars again.

But they were not tending to the flowers.

They stood and faced my direction, motionless.

The minions must have heard the alarm and were going to investigate the cause.

That cause was standing in front of them, dressed in a pretty gold dress, and was about to pee herself.

The familiars hunched over, and drew their scissors. It was then that I could see their true faces

The eye sockets were ink black and void of any feeling. Their mouth twisted into a crazed grin that was mostly hidden by their moustaches.

These beings knew no sympathy, nor any remorse for what they were about to do. They quickly closed in on me, clipping their scissors hysterically.


	8. Believing in Justice: Part 2

"Y'know…." the animal on my shoulder sighed, "When I said to run, I meant that you were supposed to run away from the danger."

At that point, I was too terrified to be upset.

The frightening familiars outnumbered me ten to one. They cackled maniacally as they approached us. There was no way I could deal with all of them at once, right?

Kyubey spoke once more, "Run! In the right direction this time!"

As the other exits were blocked, I ran up the narrow stairs that I had entered the room through. The bell ringing familiar that alerted my enemies had been waiting, it's multiple eyes still fixated on me..

Since it lacked any limbs, I did not think much danger would come from this imp.

But as I met its gaze, the flying mass started to fly towards me. Instinctively, I pressed my back to the wall, nearly avoiding the familiar. A moment later and I would have been knocked into the sea of scissors.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I was presented with three hallways; one to the left, one to the right, and one straight in front of me.

There was no time to decide. The familiars had already started to climb below me.

_When in doubt….go...left?_

I turn and head towards my left. I halt my feet when I hear approaching snipping.

_Stupid…. it was right, "When in doubt, go right,"….. it's always right!_

I run in the opposite direction, taking care to watch my step. The vines along the walls seem to come alive. Their thorny ropes swing at me while I escape.

The sound of grinding shears wanes as I reach another intersection.

It's the same as the last; left, right, or forward.

_Right hasn't let me down…._

I face the left to find some small familiars. They resemble the flying familiars from earlier, but were half their size and were snow white.

Not knowing what they were capable of, I took several steps back.

The creatures swarmed together and made links. They covered the hallway and denied access to the path behind them. It was then that these creatures exploded in a cloud of black dust. In their place, a wall of ebony thorns.

_Okay…. left then…_

The left passageway was blocked by a similar wall of dark needles.

_I guess it's no longer multiple choice, huh?_

I go through the last remaining hall. In front of me were another flight of stairs.

"Up the stairs, Mami!" Kyubey urged me.

These staircases, unlike the claustrophobic halls before, were an open space where the entire labyrinth was in full view. There were several floors and platforms, many jagged and skewed. The entire layout was confusing to stare at. They reminded me of Escher paintings that I used to admire with my parents.

Looking beyond the railing, I could see scores of familiars scurrying about, carrying their tedious duties. They were either too engrossed or too indifferent to notice me ascending the stairs.

I peeked over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of my pursuers. They had not given up their chase and were trailing behind at about the same pace.

How long would I be able to keep this up? Eventually, these things would catch up to me. And what then?

More importantly….

How am I able to run this long?

As memory serves, I barely had enough stamina to jog across the shopping district, let alone sprint through an endless witch maze.

I continue climbing the endless staircase.

I must have climbed several stories before I was cornered.

There's no way I could have kept running anyway.

The final platform had footsoldiers waiting for me. The guards that had pursued me had caught up.

Familiars came from all sides, forcing me near a railing.

My heart raced. I was sweating bullets. My hands shook in terror.

The cold scissors pressing against my skin. The pain and torture I would have to endure. I shuddered just thinking about the things they had in store for me.

I looked below the railing.

_Quite a drop._

Kyubey panicked, "This looks really bad…."

No kidding.

No matter how you looked at it, I was already dead.

Whether it was to gravity, or to monsters, it was a matter of jumping.

I just had to climb over the railing….and…

….

No.

I refused.

I refused to die here.

I was given a gift, another chance. I'd be damned if I let it end here.

Fear still weighed deeply in my chest. It held me still and paralyzed me with an electrical numbness. But there was something else. Something that lifted me up, despite my seemingly predestined demise. Something that forced my hand to move on it's own.

Was this courage? Hope? Justice?

Perhaps it was all of the above.

Before I knew what was happening, my fingers had grasped the ribbon around my neck. With one horizontal motion, the ribbon whipped across, passing through the first row of monsters, cutting each of them in two. What remained dissipated into black mist.

With that, the rest of the familiars charged at me.

I held my hand upwards, towards the sky. Ribbons sprouted from the ground and entangled my foes.

It was my turn. It was my turn to charge, to force them into retreat. With this newfound hope, I would make a difference.

For the first time in my life, I was powerful.

I lashed at the crowd, tearing through familiars like tissue.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, the familiars who were not already fighting had decided to take battle stations.

_Picture what you want and concentrate…_ Kyubey's words resound in my head.

With a wave of my hand, a web of ribbons blocked the walkways.

This ensured that no reinforcements would be able to mob me. But at the same time, blocking off any feasible escape route.

I counted five five familiars to deal with. As I had dispatched their comrades, these five looked especially merciless. But I was stronger.

One lunged at me with scissors in hand.

I strafed to the left and swung my arm. That was one down.

What was this feeling?

Two familiars rushed at me from the side.

I conjured ribbons from the floor, binding the one on my left. The one to my right continued his assault.

Without a second thought, I dove forward.

The moves seemed to come so naturally.

The imp stabbed his ally with his scissors, lodging the tool deep into his friend's head. The tied familiar shrieked in pain as the other attempted to dislodge the shears.

It was almost like learning how to dance.

After flicking my wrist, the ribbon sliced through them both.

Awkward and clumsy, but now I had found my own rhythm.

Another familiar went for a direct approach, lunging at my chest. I used the ribbon to halt the blow.

The ribbon held strong against the jagged blades, and showed no signs of tearing.

Was this my true power?

From behind, the remaining foe lurked, hoping to attack where I was vulnerable.

I looked back and raised my leg. With as much strength as I could muster, I kicked backwards. The force sent the familiar reeling towards the railing.

I pushed forward, staggering the familiar with my parry. I materialised another ribbon in my free hand and swiped with both arms. The familiar's head disintegrated before it hit the ground.

The familiar that I had kicked over finally recovered.

I threw the ribbon in my right hand. But unlike a regular ribbon that would descend gently to the ground, my ribbon flew straight. The magic bullet whizzed from my fingertips, piercing the familiar through its eye socket. The ribbon, like a boomerang, flew back into my hand.

The familiars beyond my web of ribbons had borne witness to my newfound abilities. I could tell that they were less eager to face me now. Some cowardly footmen had even began to retreat.

_Like I would allow that to happen._

I unraveled the ribbons separating me with them and gave chase. I quickly caught up to my prey. With the ribbons in my hand, I hacked at the cotton heads. Any that tried to get away were caught in my net, and were squeezed into dust.

My head was spinning, and I loved it.

They fell faster than expected. In a matter of minutes, I had routed most of the enemy.

"Mami, one is getting away," The ferret pointed out.

I looked down to the lower floor and saw one of the survivors waddling with a great sense of urgency.

There was no way I would be able to catch him from here.

Unless….

The rafters holding the platforms up were not too high, and were just the right height.

I flung my ribbon at the beams. It changed in length, reaching the bar and wrapping itself around it.

This was crazy.

Things like could only be done in movies, and should never be replicated.

I climbed up onto the railing, my hand still grasping the ribbon.

Please don't try this at home.

I grabbed the ribbon with my remaining free hand. If I defeat this familiar, then it would hurt someone else.

_But maybe if I just threw my ribbon again… I wouldn't have to do this…_

Yes, that would be a better idea. Most definitely. But the decision was made without me.

My body began to shift towards the gap. This probably had to do with the *** gram weights on my chest.

I fell forward, swinging swiftly towards my target.

My blood rushes to my head as the freezing air runs through my hair. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Whether it was out of fear, or out of excitement was unclear.

Timing it just right, I let go of the rope and land safely on the walkway. I take a second to calm down.

_I'm not doing that again._

The familiar spots me and runs faster. I don't give him the pleasure. I combine both of my ribbons. Together they begin to twist and morph. My magic senses what I intend to do and formed the shape of a massive drill.

"Take this!" the drill spun, making a whirring sound as it tore the monster into shreds.

...

Back then, I was helpless, I couldn't do anything to save myself. But now, as a magical girl, I should have the chance to save other people. I can share the gift of life to others, much like what Kyubey gave to me.

I have always wanted to be a magical girl. Just like the ones on TV. To help others, that was my goal, even if I had to put myself in danger.

My name is Mami Tomoe, and I am a magical girl of justice.


End file.
